User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: He Has Been Envoked
The camera starts from a bird’s eye view and zooms into the cabin, Wrath seems to be twitching angrily and a few seconds later, he bolts up right and starts to head out the door. Wonder sees this. '' '' Wonder: Oi, Wrath, what do you think you’re doing? Fire wakes up. '' '' Fire: Hopefully going to go and drown himself, go back to sleep. Wonder goes back to sleep as Wrath starts walking through the forest until he gets to Ynkr’s mansion and he goes inside. The camera cuts to Wrath in Ynkr’s bedroom. Ynkr wakes up to see Wrath walking out of his room with the million. '' '' Ynkr: HEY, WRATH, GET BACK HERE! Ynkr starts after wrath but he gets socked in the stomach as Steeler comes running after him. He is thrown through the wall. '' '' Ynkr: Wait, what the fuck is up with that guy? Throwing around the host? He’s gonna pay. ' ' Ynkr runs to his announcement and gets onto the loudspeaker. He starts shouting frantically. '' '' Ynkr: WONDER, FIRE, FOUR, WAKE UP, WRATH IS MAKING HIS WAY TOWARDS THE DOCK WITH THE MILLION! A few seconds later, Wonder, Fire, and Four run outside in their pajamas to see Wrath running towards the hill. Four and Wonder start running after him as Fire jumps in front of Wrath and attempts to block him, just to fail. '' '' Four: Wrath, get back here! Wrath –stops and turns around-: Why should I? This is my last resort, all my plans haven’t worked, Wonder didn’t crack, Lak sacrificed his shot at winning for Fire, nothing! So this is what I’m going to and I AM going to win this million and I AM going to blow this island up! Wonder: yeah-ye- WAIT! BLOW THE ISLAND UP? Wrath: Yes, remember how Ynkr set up explosives for the first two vote-outs? He left a million of pounds of explosives left, he forgot to dispose of them, so I’m giving them a use. Four: Jesus, we have to do something about him. ' ' Wrath hops onto about and starts to speed away, the other three follow him. '' '' Fire: Holy shit, I really didn’t think that it would come to this. We have to stop Wrath before he can steal the million and blow up the island… I gotta avenge all the people that he caused wrong to. ' ' The camera cuts to when they are out of sight of the island. Wrath’s engine starts to putter. '' '' Wrath: Wha-? NO! ???: ARGH! WRATH, COME ONBOARD ME LADDY! Piet and his armada of ships arrive and Wrath climbs aboard. By the time they take off Wonder, Fire, and Four are on the boat. '' '' Fire: C’mon, guys, we gotta stop them. Wonder: How? Wrath has Piet and his whole entire crew of trolls on his side, it’s physically impossible. A troll peers his head outside of the ship and sees them. '' '' SM: Oh, hi guys. Four: SM, what the flying fuck are you doing here? SM: Piet offered me a new beginning, it’s been way better than working for Ynkr. Anyways, you guys need help? Wonder –sarcastically-: No, we don’t, we’re completely fine hanging off of a wooden ship that’s going 50 miles per hour somehow. SM: I take that as a yes. DRAGON! TBONE! COME ON! Dragon and Tbone appear and help SM pull up the three and they hide behind a stack of barrels as SM, Dragon, and Tbone give them a debriefing. '' '' Dragon: Okay, Wrath is in the captain’s quarters with Piet currently, and that is on the bridge, you will have to get up there and stop him. Tbone: Trust us, it’s easy, we do it all the time! Fire: … Tbone: What? Fire: Oh nothing, it’s just the fact that you are WORKING for Piet! Tbone: Oh… well then you’ll have to stealth it. SM: Well Four is already doing a good job at stealthing already. Four: Calm down Four… calm down… ' ' The three dodge their way in and out of the shadows. They eventually make it up to the captain’s quarters without being seen, they peer through the window. '' '' Wrath: What was that you said? Piet: Umm... nothing, young swashbuckler… umm… should we be going to the nearest area of land? Wrath: If that area of land is not the island, then yes… we’re being watched. Piet: What? Please, they be left behind a long ways ago. Wrath: They could have climbed on, you parrot-brained moron! Piet stares at Wrath with anger and then whistles, 20 trolls come in and carry Wrath and put him into a cannon and they fire him at the island. He lands in a crater and he sits up, he starts to twitch angrily and then the camera cuts to the three, Wonder, Fire, and Four, heading back on a rowboat. '' '' Wonder: Well by this rate, we’ll be there in a few hours… Four: We don’t HAVE a few hours! Fire: Guys, hold up, do you hear a- Wonder: HUH? A SHARP- A SHARK, I MEAN! Wonder: Oh god that was close. ' ' The three get onto the shark and they start to head back to the island. Once it comes into view, the sight is something to behold. Everything is on fire and there are animals running out of the forest. '' '' Fire: What happened to the island? What the fuck did Wrath do? They arrive at the dock to see Ynkr lying face down on the dock with a injury to his head. '' '' Wonder: Ynkr, what happened? Ynkr –slowly lifts his head up-: He landed here… he started a fire and… what even happened? At that moment, Wrath comes up in a helicopter. '' '' Wrath: YOU THREE MOTHERFUCKERS HAVE ENVOKED MY WRATH! PREPARE TO BE WIPED OFF OF THE FUCKING FACE OF THE PLANET! Wonder: HA! PUNS… it wasn’t that funny… ' ' Wrath starts firing a minigun and missiles at the three, who start to run in different directions. Wonder goes up the hill, Fire and Four head into the cousin for cover, Wrath goes after Wonder. '' '' Four: SSHIT, HE’S GOING AFTER WONDER! Fire: WHAT? The camera shows Wrath chasing after Wonder while firing his minigun. Eventually, they get to the top of the cliff. '' '' Wrath: YOU ARE ABOUT TO FEEL THE PAIN! DEATH WILL COME SWEET! YOU. WILL. DIE! Wrath tilts his chopper’s blades so that they are cutting at the ground. Wonder is backed up the ledge. '' '' Wonder: I had a choice, jump off into the waters below, possible dieing, or except fate and get killed by the blades… I chose the jumping. ' ' Wonder jumps off as Wrath’s finger slips and a missile is fired at the ground, blowing up the chopter and throwing him forward into the water below. A few minutes later, Wonder gets to the beach with a severely burned and injured Wrath. By this time, all the fires are gone. '' '' Wrath: I-I-I-I admit de-defeat… Ynkr: Congrats, contestants, tonight, we get to see something that we all have been waiting to see. The camera time lapses to Wrath at the dock. Waiting for the boat. '' '' Wrath: Where is it? Steeler: Oh no, you ain’t taking the boat, we have a hyper-powered cannon to shoot you away. Wrath: BULLSHIT! Piet and some trolls put Wrath into the cannon. '' '' Piet: Well then, wrath, looks like ye be out of this competition! Are ye ready trolls? Trolls: Aye, aye captain! Piet lights the fuse and the cannon goes off with a giant crack and Wrath blasts off like a Team Rocket esque way. The camera pans over to Ynkr with the final three in the background. '' '' Ynkr: AND THE FINAL THREE HAS FINALLY COME! TWO MORE EPISODES! WHO WILL WIN THIS SERIES? FIND OUT WHO THE FINAL TWO WILL BE ON TOTAL. DRAMA. WIKI! How was this episode? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts